Mi necesidad de amarte
by YuMi HiWaTaRi
Summary: El hubiera no existe si tan solo pudieramos regresar el tiempo ,ya no sentiriamos este vacio k nos culmina. Por fin despues d mucho sufrir ya esta el capitulo 3, el capitulo final nn! yo c k duro poquito y k tarde mucho pero tuve mis dificultades tecnicas
1. Chapter 1

**BEYBLADE**

"**Mi necesidad de amarte" by: Yumi Hiwatari**

**Yumi:** hola a todo el mundo, yo soy Yumi-chan n.n ,aquí les traigo un pequeño fic k hice, por favor ténganme paciencia k soy nueva en todo esto n.n,es mas este es el 1er fanfic k hago en mi vida T.T así k por favor no m maten, comprenderé si no les gusta pero no m sacrifiquen T.T

**Jack:** con rogarles no lograras nada

**Y:** ehhh? ... k paso ,quien m habla,aaa eres tu Jack

**J:** ¡claro, ya llego por quien llorabas jejeje

**Amy:** eso quisieras tú -.-!

**J:** ¡y a ti quien t invito eh, Amy

**A:** lo mismo va para ti -.-

**Y:** essstte 0.0, bueno antes d k las cosas c salgan d control creo k debo aclarar quienes son mis "invitados"; el chico arrogante, egocéntrico y metiche es Jack ,el es mi aaaa editor T.T

**J:** ¡¡oye,gracias pero no m ayudes -.- ,calladita t ves mas bonita

**A:** pobre d ti Yumi-chan u.u ,mira k tener k soportar a Jack

**J:** JA JA ,k graciosa Amy -.-, no sabes cuanto m haces reír

**Y:** ejem ... essttee n.n! Y la chica k discute con Jack es Amy ,mi asesora y también mi mejor amiga n.n

**J:** ¡ay si, mi mejor amiga! Pero k cursi eres -.-

**A:** lo k sucede es k tienes envidia por k tu no tienes amigos

**J:** si no los tengo es por k nos los necesito para sentirme bien como OTRAS (y dicho este le saco la lengua a Amy)

**A:** ¡¡con k si eh,ahorita vas a ver ò.ó ( y c levanta con toda la intención d golpear a Jack si no es k la detengo)

**Y:** ¡¡ya! Cálmate Amy . , por favor no peleen T.T

**A:** m calmare cuando mate a ese sujeto

**J:** ¡si ,yo también t quiero un montón Amy! Jajaja

**Y:** ¡bueno ya estuvo no! . , mejor a comenzar el fic, si no, no nos va a dar tiempo ni quedar espacio ¿de acuerdo?

**A** y **J**: esta bien u.u

**Y**: bueno entonces vamos al fic n.n

**A:** pero antes solo quiero aclarar k esto no c quedara así Jack ,¡m vengare! . 

**J:** si si como tu digas u.u , quiero ver k lo intentes preciosa jejeje

**Y:** T.T por k ustedes nunca c llevan bien ,aaa bueno ya k, vamos al fic.

KAIXRAY KAIXRAY KAIXRAY KAIXRAY KAIXRAY KAIXRAY KAIXRAY

CAPITULO 1: Te extraño

POV Ray

Aaa, otro día aburrido , ya han pasado dos meses desde que te fuiste Kai desde que me dejaste, como te extraño ,por que tuviste que irte ,¡¡eres un egoísta,pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas ,Tyson y los demás han intentado sin mucho éxito hacer que me olvide de ti ,me dicen que debo conocer mas gente y continuar con mi vida, pero no me interesa conocer mas gente ,lo único que quiero es estar solo, solo con mis pensamientos y dejar el mundo atrás, pero creo que no será posible en este momento ,por que como ya lo mencione mis amigos hacen lo posible para no dejarme vencer por la soledad, es mas precisamente hoy me han sacado a la fuerza de mi habitación y me obligaron a salir con ellos ,la verdad en estos momentos no me interesa divertirme ..pero... aaa se que las intenciones de mis amigos son buenas ,después de todo, lo único que quieren es mi felicidad, verme como era antes, feliz y alegre, lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarles una dulce sonrisa y hacer lo que ellos consideren que es mejor para mi ,mmm Tyson me llama, parece que quiere mostrarme algo ooo c trata de un hot-dog (Y: o salchicha o perro caliente como ustedes prefieran nn) me lo entrega muy emocionado ,yo no tengo hambre pero lo veo tan feliz que tengo que aceptarlo y tomarlo , los demás se acercan y parece que todos tienen su hot-dog, todos menos yo le dan una mordida, me miran como esperando que lo pruebe ni modo no me queda otra opción mas que darle un bocado ,no se por que pero eso lleno d alegría a sus amigos ,pero si solo es algo insignificante ,una mordida, ¿que tiene eso de especial? (J: la verdad si, ¿qué tiene eso d extraordinario?)(Y: Jack cállate k arruinas la trama)(J: ..--mmm) entonces Kenny me dijo "ya era hora Ray, no sabes cuanto gusto nos da verte de mejor animo" "si Ray ,si seguías sin comer te ibas a parecer a una calavera" me dice Tyson seguido de una sonrisa, jaja es verdad ,pero que tonto fui, he estado tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que me he olvidado por completo de comer , mmm creo que ya tenia una semana sin probar bocado , pero aun así no me daba hambre, ahora comprendo su felicidad, gracias amigos, en verdad muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi.

Cuarto de Ray

Por fin ,mi habitación ,por fin he llegado a casa ,fue un día muy largo, primero los chicos me llevaron al centro comercial, luego nos dirigimos al parque donde comimos unos hot-dogs y veíamos con diversión como Tyson intentaba volar una cometa, jajaja debo admitir que fue muy divertido ver el intento d Tyson por mantener la cometa en el aire y cuando por fin lo logro la cuerda se le rompió ,jeje pobre Tyson por mas que corrió no pudo alcanzar la cometa ;para terminar el día Max insistió en que fuéramos todos al muelle ,ahí contemplamos un hermoso atardecer ,vimos como el sol se fue perdiendo lentamente a lo lejos ,uno muy parecido por no decir igual al que contemplamos tu y yo, en nuestra primera cita, en este preciso lugar; Tyson me dijo que me acompañaría hasta mi casa y aunque le dije que podía regresar solo, él insistió y termine cediendo, hay que admitir que cuando Tyson se propone algo no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión ;todo el camino fue silencio, ninguno decía nada ,de mi no es tan raro pero ¡Tyson callado! algo definitivamente andaba mal ,y luego por fin entendí, cuando estábamos apunto de llegar Tyson se detuvo un momento, miro el piso para después verme fijamente a los ojos "oye Ray ,dime, tú ... aun...tu aun sigues pensando en Kai verdad",debo admitir que sus palabras me tomaron desprevenido ,era verdad ,por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en ti Kai ,yo no supe que contestarle a Tyson o quizás simplemente no tuve el valor, la verdad no lo se ,lo único que supe fue que de mi boca no salio ni un suspiro "todavía verdad, ...aaa, Ray ya han pasado dos meses ,se que aun te duele ,pero te estas lastimando, estando así no harás que vuelva, ¡debes olvidar lo que paso con Kai y seguir con tu vida!""¡es que! ... es que yo ...yo debí hacer algo para impedir que las cosas se salieran de control ...todo esto...fue por mi cul" "¡¡no lo digas, ...no lo digas Ray , entiende que no fue culpa tuya ,nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa ,Ray debes superarlo" quede perplejo ante sus palabras, no lo pude soportar mas y sin decir nada me eché a correr , corrí lo mas rápido que puede hasta llegar a casa ,no importaba cuantas veces me lo dijeran ,yo me sentía culpable ,era una culpa que no me dejaba pensar con claridad , que no me dejaba vivir, si tan solo hubiera hablado contigo antes ,esto nunca habría pasado.

Estoy exhausto ,me dejo caer en la cama recordando los momentos felices que pasamos juntos ,no puedo evitar derramar lagrimas ante los recuerdos, tampoco puedo evitar pensar si en verdad me amaste ,por que a pesar de que estábamos juntos tú nunca cambiaste, seguías con una actitud fría he indiferente ,no sabes cuanto me dolía eso ,pero pensé que con el tiempo todo cambiaria, pensé que si era paciente lograría ablandar tu frío corazón de hielo ,aaa pero me equivoque ,sabes lo que mas me dolió fue que de tu boca nunca saliera un "te amo" ni siquiera un "te quiero", a pesar de que yo te repetía infinidad de veces que te amaba tú lo único que hacías era cambiar un poco, solo un poco la mirada, tomar mi mejilla con tu mano y darme una muy leve sonrisa, apenas visible , me hubiera conformado con que me dijeras que me amabas una vez, solo una vez, o que cuando te decía que te amaba por lo menos me contestaras algo como "yo también" o un "igual yo" o ya ni siquiera eso ,hubiera sido feliz con que me miraras de otra manera , cambiar esa mirada de indiferencia por una mas calida ,solo con eso hubiera sido feliz , pero el 'hubiera' no existe ,ya nada se puede hacer, aun recuerdo las ultimas palabras que me dijiste antes de irte, las recuerdo con toda claridad en mi mente "¡¡tú no sabes nada de mi, no me comprendes Ray!" y así como así te marchaste, en verdad no te comprendía, acaso yo no era para ti y por eso te fuiste?; no se si en verdad me amaste o no Kai, pero lo único que se es que te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz ,estés donde estés, te amo y te amare, mi querido y amado fénix.

Fin POV Ray

Con la cara llena de lagrimas Ray se quedo profundamente dormido ,en su habitación podía respirarse un ambiente de tristeza y melancolía ,eran muchas las cosas que le recordaban a Kai ,a veces le daban ganas de deshacerse de todo pero simplemente no podía ,y por esa misma razón tenia todas las cosas en la misma posición que estaban antes de que Kai lo abandonara ,que se fuera para siempre de su vida (J: oye eso ya raya en lo "exageradamente enfermizo" 00)(A: q t dijo Yumi d interrumpir --)(J: acchh esta bien esta bien, mala T.T), desde dejar la foto de ellos dos alado de su buró hasta dejar en la mesa el vaso donde Kai bebía ; a pesar de que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos ,Ray solo tenia una foto donde salía Kai y era precisamente la que estaba alado de su buró, donde estaban los dos juntos, abrazados ,ese era el objeto mas preciado para Ray, su mas grande tesoro ,siempre antes de dormir contemplaba la fotografía ,la tomaba y la abrazaba ,esa foto le traía muchos recuerdos y a pesar de que siempre que veía la foto lloraba aun la mantenía cerca de él, para Ray era mejor llorar con los recuerdos que intentar olvidarse de ellos por mas dolorosos que estos sean ;y siempre cuando el llanto era ya mucho iba perdiendo poco a poco las fuerzas y se quedaba dormido.

Afuera hacia mucho viento, era una viento frío, caso congelante y venia con mucha fuerza ,el viento aumentaba cada vez mas y mas de velocidad y fuerza, a tal grado que abrió el ventanal que daba al balcón, dejando pasar el frío a todo el cuarto ,Ray al sentir el frió se estremeció un poco mas no se despertó ,solo cambio un poco de posición como acto de reflejo, dejando de abrazar la foto; las blancas cortinas se movían al compás del viento, una gran nube gris cubría el cielo sin darle oportunidad a la luna de aparecer ,y en un ultimo estruendo por parte del viento las cortinas se movieron dejando ver una sombra, la sombra de un chico pero no de cualquier chico ;aquella persona camino hasta adentrarse en la habitación quedándose a mitad de esta ,mirando como el neko dormía, contemplando al perfecto ser que tenia en frente ,justó cuando reanudo su camino hacia la cama de Ray ,la nube que cubría el cielo se movió dejando paso a la luna y así dejar ver al chico que se encontraba en la habitación ."Aquí estoy Ray, he regresado".

CONTINUARA

**Y:** bien este es el final d nuestro 1er capitulo, ¿k les pareció? n.n

**J:** pues a mi la verdad m pareció cortito y cursi u.u

**A:** para ti todo es cursi u.u

**J:** no, todo no, solo todo lo k Yumi y tú hacen jeje

**A:** mira chico estas agotando mi paciencia -.-

**J:** como si eso fuera muy "difícil"

**Y:** ¡oigan ya no! dejen d pelear k aun nos falta terminar el fic

**A:** si, tienes razón, yo por mi parte les digo k si tienen alguna duda o comentario no duden en expresarla n.n

**J:** pero como los comentarios a veces aburren también pueden mandar criticas ,abucheos y/o amenazas d muerte ,jajaja

**J:** Jack k malo eres T.T, todavía las criticas si por k las criticas son constructivas y uno aprende mucho d ellas ,pero los insultos no ayudan

**J:**¡oye! Al publico lo k pide ,además yo m encargaría d k recibieras TODAS y cada una de las amenazas d muerte ,ajajaja

**A:** maldito sádico -.-,pero no olvides k aun m vengare d ti

**J:** k nunca t dijeron k "la venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena"

**A:** ¿miedo "Jaky"? jiji

**J:** por supuesto k no y no m digas "Jaky"

**A:** como digas ¡Jaky!

**J:** ggrrr ò.ó

**Y:** eeeh chicos ya nos tenemos k ir n.n!

**J:** pues dile a esa salvaje k c calme

**A:** salvaje tú "baka"

**J:** como m dijiste? O.o

**A:** ¡BAKA BAKA BAKA!

**Y:** T.T por k a mi


	2. Chapter 2

" **Mi necesidad d amarte" Por: Yumi Hiwatari**

**Yumi**: hola a tods ,a ki les traigo el Cáp. 2 n.n

**Jack**: y esta vez ser mas largo ?

**Y**: mira quien lo dice ,eres el editor y los hace mas cortos d lo k deberían ser T.T

**J**: AAA ahora yo soy el culpable ?

**Amy**: eso no m extrañaría -.-

**J**: por k no t largas d una vez .

**A**: por k no c m da la gana ¬¬

**Y**: Oye Amy k es ese libro k llevas en las manos?

**A**: no es un libro, es un diario, para ser mas exactos es el diario d Jack

**Y**: el diario d Jack 0.0 (ante estas palabras ­Jack queda petrificado y sorprendido)

**J**: co-como obtuviste eso? n.n!

**A**: eso no importa ,jeje Jack t dije k m vengaría

**Y**: wuauu y dime k es lo k Jack escribe

**A**: k bueno k m lo preguntas ,pues he decidido leerles un breve fragmento ,jajaja Jack preparat para mi venganza (dicho esto, Amy abre el diario dispuesta a leerlo)

**J**: espera ¡no lo hagas ¡nooo!

**A**: ajam ..(c aclara la garganta) enero 23 ,querido diario ,hoy fue un día muy bueno ya k logre conseguir otra foto d mi amado Kai para mi colección ,aaa mi amado Kai como k m gustaría k estuvieras aki conmigo ,eres tan perfecto ¡ese maldito gato no t merece! . por k tu eres ... (en ese momento Jack le arrebata el diario a Amy)

**J**¡acaso estas loca!

**A**: jejeje ya c supo ¬¬

**Y**: Jack, entonces tú ,estas enamorado d Kai 0.0!

**J**: n-no ¡claro k no! además esto ni siquiera es mío .

**Y**: eso explica por k no querías k hiciera este fanfic acerca d esos dos y también explica por k intentaste deshacerte d el ¬¬

**J**¡ya t dije k esto no es mío! .

**A**: y supongo k dice "propiedad d Jack" solo por k si ¬¬

**J**: e-eto n.n! Es d mi prima, sip es d mi prima yo solo c lo estoy cuidando jeje (suelta una risita nerviosa)

**A**: Jack tu no tienes primas -.-!

**J:** ah no ,entons ejm.. dije prima quise decir sobrina n.n!

**A**: tampoco tienes sobrinas ¬¬

**Y**: Jack no hay nada d k avergonzarc ,después d todo quien no amaría a Kai, aaaaaaaaa (Amy c une a mi suspiro)

**J**: tratan d decir k soy gay, ggrrr ¡yo no soy gay! >.

**A**: vamos Jack no es gran cosa, no creo k t sacrifiquen por tus ...ejm "preferencias"

**J**¡k no soy gay!

**Y**: bueno vayamos al fanfic ,yo por mientras tratare d buscar la supuesta colección d fotos ñaca ñaca ñaca

KAI&RAYKAI&RAYKAI&RAYKAI&RAYKAI&RAYKAI&RAYKAI&RAYKAI

Capitulo 2: perdóname

La nube cubría el cielo se movió dejando paso a la luna y así dejar ver al perfecto ser que se encontraba en la habitación d Ray.

"Aquí estoy Ray, he regresado"

Sus palabras fueron tan suaves como un murmullo ,el joven de cabellos azules se acerco hasta quedar exactamente alado de la cama de Ray ,"Kai" fueron las palabras que el neko decía entre sueños "aquí estoy ,mi hermoso tigre blanco" le dijo el chico bicolor; Kai lo contemplo un poco y luego tomo una silla que casualmente estaba alado de la cama y se sentó junto a Ray, alado de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo ...

POV Kai

Ray, mi querido Ray ,hace algún tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro verdad, aaa como me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo pero la verdad solo he venido a ver como te encuentras y también por algo mas ,mas bien a pedirte algo¡que me perdones,por favor te lo suplico ¡perdóname,perdóname por favor por todo el sufrimiento que te cause, por hacerte sentir solo, por hacerte pensar que no te amaba ,pero la verdad es otra, Ray se que piensas que yo no te ame ,pero eso es falso, te ame como nadie puede amar en este mundo, no, miento, no te ame¡te amo, te amo y te amare sin importar el tiempo que pase ;te preguntaras por que siempre fui frío he indiferente contigo, no es así, pues solo puedo decir que fueron dos cosas, la primera por tonto, y la segunda ,por miedo, miedo a que, Ja, supongo que fue miedo a perderte, miedo de que pensaras que era débil ,no es que no te amara ,es que no me enseñaron como, si que suena estupido pero es así, nunca me enseñaron como demostrar amor y temí fracasar al intentarlo, toda mi vida siempre la pase solo, mis seres cercanos nunca me demostraban afecto por que según ellos "el afecto y la compasión es para los débiles" bah, como fui a hacerles caso ;tanto en la abadía como las escuelas a las que asistí, todos se mantenían lejos de mi por que les infligía temor, y los pocos que estaban cerca de mi lo estaban por sacar algún provecho, ya fuera por presumir o por simple protección ,yo que se, lo único que se es que desde que te conocí todo cambio.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en esa pelea contra Tyson ,estabas hermoso como siempre, tu suave y acanelada piel ,tu hermoso y largo cabello ,tus enormes ojos color ámbar que despedían inocencia y alegría ,y eso labios tuyos que me estremecieron desde el principio, todo en ti era tan hermoso y tan ¡perfecto,ja tú sabias que me encantaba la perfección por eso desde ese momento te convertiste en mi obsesión ,quería estar cerca de ti, creo que por eso fue que acepté ser parte de los blade breakers desde un principio ,yo quería saber mas sobre ti pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me hablaste por primera vez y yo no pude decir palabra alguna por mas que lo intenté, y no solo eso ,conformé pasábamos mas tiempo juntos mas reacciones provocabas en mi ,me sentía raro ,con el simple hecho de escuchar tu suave y calida voz era suficiente para enchinarme la piel y hacerme sentir mariposas en el estomago (A: aaaayyyyy k lindo n/n)(Y: Amy ...k paso ¬¬)(A: uupppss lo siento n/n) ¡que patético soy! Era lo que pensaba ,por ese mismo motivo fue que me uní a los demolition boys ,tenia miedo de amar ,miedo de confiar, pero gracias a ti, y aun que me cueste admitirlo, también de los otros, lograste darme la confianza que necesitaba ;pero ahí no terminaban las cosas ya que mas retos nos esperaban ,los psikics y la banda de Ozuma, de aquello lo que mas recuerdo fue tu dolor al perder a driger, eso me hizo rabiar, como alguien se atrevía a hacerte llorar¡esa me la pagarían,por eso luche con todas mis fuerzas para recuperar tu bestia bit ,pero creo que el papel de 'príncipe al rescate' no me salio muy bien ya que tú te uniste a la batalla solo para ayudarme ,aun que estabas en muy clara desventaja, eso me demostraba una vez mas tu valentía y reafirmaba mis sentimientos por ti; luego el siguiente campeonato llego, y yo si poder decirte aun lo que sentía por ti, pero en fin, recuerdo como es que Max y tú se fueron y dejaron a Tyson para tener sus propios equipos y cumplir sus metas,mas que enojo o decepción lo que sentí fue orgullo y admiración hacia tu persona por eso tome valor para irme y cumplir mis sueños y mis metas, al igual que tú lo hiciste (Y: uuff, k cansancio, intenten resumir las tres generaciones d beyblade en unos cuantos renglones, no es fácil T.T)(A: y la película? ¬¬)(Y: esa no cuenta nn!)(A: si tu lo dices ¬¬)

Después de toda nuestra 'cruzada' vinieron días de paz y tranquilidad ,pude regresar a Rusia pero no quise hacerlo mas que nada fue por que tú te quedaste ,no pensaba estar lejos de ti por eso por eso logre convencer a mi abuelo de dejarme quedar en Japón ;tú vivías con Tyson, aun que esa idea no me agradaba del todo ,yo te quería cerca de mi ,quería tenerte a mi lado ,que vinieras a vivir conmigo y así un día tome el valor y te ofrecí un hospedarte en mi casa (Y: mas bien mansión) ,aquello me costo mucho trabajo pero contra cualquier pronostico vi una sonrisa en tu rostro seguido de un "sii, por supuesto kai" eso lleno de alegría mi corazón .

Una noche ya no lo pude soportar mas y me dirigí hacia tu habitación ,recuerdo que dormías pacíficamente con una sonrisa en tus labios ,esos labios de los cuales siempre quise ser dueño ,poco a poco me fui acercando y suavemente los roce hasta lograr unirlos en un leve beso pero en cuanto rompí el beso tú te despertaste ,me alarme y mucho ,no sabia que decirte, titubeé esperando encontrar una excusa y preparándome para una bofetada (A: o cachetada) o un golpe por parte tuyo pero en vez de eso me miraste profundamente y con tus brazos mee rodeaste el cuello para después jalarme hacia ti y besarme ,debo admitir que tu reacción me tomo de sorpresa pero siguiendo a mi corazón y a mis instintos correspondí a tu beso ,que paso de ser uno tierno a uno completamente apasionado ,finalmente tuvimos que romper el beso por la falta de aire ,yo quería que fuera eterno pero era eso o morir asfixiados "por k tardaste tanto" fue lo que me dijiste al culminar el beso ;mi corazón latía a mil por hora ,sentía que en cualquier momento se me iba a salir ,ya no pude contenerme y esa misma noche te hice mío ,fue una noche de total entrega por parte de ambos ,una noche que ansiaba desde hace mucho y al parecer tú también la deseabas, no sabes cuánto alegría me causo aquello; recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue tu bello rostro ,no daba crédito a lo que habíamos pasado y me acerque a besarte para comprobar que no estaba soñando ,pero todo era real, todo tan perfecto ,abriste los ojos lentamente ,me miraste con una infinita dulzura y me dijiste "buenos días Kai""buenos días""oye Kai" "si?""te amo" debí decírtelo, debí darte una respuesta ,quería gritar ¡yo también Ray, yo también te amo! Pero no pude, por mas que lo intente no pude ,fui un estupido, no puede decirte palabra alguna y creo que eso te perturbó ya que ante mi silencio cambiaste tu mirada por una triste y apunto de llorar ,pero para calmarte tome tu mejilla con mi mano dándote una leve sonrisa y de inmediato volviste a sonreír, no quería verte triste por eso cada que me decías esa dulces palabras repetía la misma acción con tal de que no lloraras por mi culpa, si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar desde un principio hubiera hecho un mayor esfuerzo para decirte lo que en verdad sentía, pero el 'hubiera' no existe .

Los años pasaron, y yo tuve que encargarme de la empresa de mi abuelo luego de su muerte (Y: ósea el hombre ya estaba viejo, no es eterno ¬¬), eso era suficiente para mantenernos a ambos y para que tuvieras todo lo que tú quisieras sin tener que hacer el menor esfuerzo ,por eso me esforzaba al máximo para que nunca te faltara nada ,que tonto fui al no darme cuenta de que lo tenias todo, todo acepto a mi, sin darme cuenta me alejaba cada vez mas y mas ,el trabajo me absorbía de manera casi absoluta ,para cuando estábamos solos me sentía tan cansado que no podía corresponder a tus muestras de afecto y sin embargo yo creí que todo estaba bien¡que estupido!; luego llego el día, el día fatal en que tú y yo nos separamos ,iba saliendo de mi oficina cuando te vi en la entrada ,ya era muy tarde, no supe cuanto tiempo me esperaste pero supongo que fue mucho ya que fui el ultimo en irme como siempre; de camino a casa todo era silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada ,en eso tu rompiste el silencio sugiriéndome que me tomara unas vacaciones a lo que contesté con una negativa seguido de un "las empresas no se manejan solas" me miraste con indignación y me dijiste "Kai, mírate, el trabajo te esta absorbiendo" era verdad pero no pude darte la razón "ese maldito trabajo te esta matando" no se por que pero enfurecí "gracias a ese 'maldito' trabajo tú no tienes que mover ni un solo dedo y tienes todo lo que tú quieres""todo Kai?" quede mudo ante tus palabras "y dime que hay de mi tiempo, de mis necesidades, de mis deseos, de mis sentimientos ¡que hay de mi Kai!" tus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza mientras me las decías ¿por que maldita sea no hice otra cosa que no fuera contestarte con esas frías y dolorosas palabras "¡cállate Ray!" te quedaste callado y mirándome incrédulamente "¡tú no sabes nada de mi, no me comprendes Ray!" fueron mis palabras finales ,pude ver como en tus ojos había una profunda tristeza y no se como pero sentí como tu corazón se hacia mil pedazos, en ese momento me di cuenta de mi error pero no pude disculparme, ese sonido, esa luz brillante y segadora ,todo sucedió tan rápido que no sabia que había ocurrido; para cuando tome conciencia de lo que había pasado tú estabas muy mal ,estabas en la sala de urgencias ,los doctores hacían lo imposible para mantenerte vivo ,yo solo podía mirar, me sentía débil y obsoleto ,solo atine a gritar "¡Raayy!" y cuando parecía que te habías ido disté señales de vida "Kai" fue lo que dijiste antes de quedar inconsciente ,me sentí aliviado, feliz por que estabas vivo pero también me sentía culpable ,culpable de casi matar a la persona que mas amaba, por eso me fui sin despedirme , además no tenia el valor de verte a la cara después de lo que te dije, pero creo que hasta en eso me volví a equivocar ,no creí que mi partida te afectara tanto ,no creí que te sintieras tan culpable, y yo, je, yo no puedo irme tranquilo por la culpa que llevo dentro ,por eso por favor Ray primero que nada sigue adelante, no te rindas "¡vive Ray!" y como un ultimo favor¡perdóname!.

Fin POV Kai

Kai tomo la mano de Ray ,"vive Ray" le dijo al neko que aun dormía ,se paro de la silla sin soltar la mano de Ray y poco a poco se fue acercando a él hasta besar su frente ,Kai lo contemplo unos instantes ,luego soltó su mano para darse la media vuelta e irse por donde vino ;entre sueños Ray vio a su amado Kai y pudo sentir una extraña sensación de bienestar "vive Ray" pudo escuchar la voz de Kai pero tan calida como jamás la había escuchado y eso lo despertó, giro la cabeza hacia la ventana y pudo ver algo que no creyó ver otra vez , "¡Kai!" grito el neko provocando que Kai detuviera su paso y volteara a verlo ,Ray de inmediato se puso de pie y ambos se miraron fijamente ,en eso de los ojos de Ray comenzaron a brotar lagrimas ,"Kai" el bicolor solo lo miro pero no dijo nada "dime por que Kai""Ray""dime por que me dejaste"

Continuara

**Y**: y bien k opinan

**A**: aaa amo a esos 2

**Y**: bueno por el momento es todo pero el final esta cerca aaaa creo k llorare T.T

**A**: sin ofender pero tu lloras d todo ¬¬

**Y**: es k soy muy sensible T.T

**A**: si ya lo note ¬¬

**Y**: oye Jack ya t sientes mejor

**J**: ...hm... snif ...snif T.T

**Y**: creo k ya c quedo mudo n.n!

**A**¡dios exist, gracias muchas gracias ya no tendré k escucharlo quejarse

**Y**: Jack no es tan malo ,hay muchos chicos a los k les gusta otro chico n.n!

**J**: q no soy gay u.u!

**A** y **Y:**¡entonces bisexual! 0.0

**J**¡q no, no soy gay ni bisexual ni nada! .

**Y**: entonces no amas a Kai? ¬¬

**J¡**¡NO! ... solo lo admiro n.n!

**A**: Jack tienes una colección d fotos d Kai en todas su poses, crees k eso es normal? ¬¬

**J**: e-eto ,es k soy muy buen coleccionista n/n

**Y** y **A**: si claro como no ¬¬

**J**: además ni siquiera lo admiro tanto u.u

**A**: Si claro Jack como tu digas

**Y**: bueno ha llegado el momento d partir

**A**: y la pregunta del millón d dólares es "aceptara Jack k esta perdidament enamorado d Kai?" ¬¬

**J¡**¡k no lo amo!

**Y**: oye Amy y tu sabes donde tiene su colección d fotos

**A**: pues no pero si quieres buscamos

**Y** y **A:**¡a la carga!

**J**: como m fui a meter con esas 2 T.T ...mmm eeeh esperen ¡dejen mis cosas! .

­­­­­­­


	3. Chapter 3

"**Mi necesidad de amarte" Por yumi hiwatari**

**Yumi**: bueno aquí esta el Cáp. 3 d este intento d fanfic T.T, si ya c k los primeros 2 Cáp. Son muy cortos y k no tengo talento para escribir pero lo hice con mucho cariño y amor solo para ustedes n.n

**Jack**: Y también como una excusa para no hacer tu tarea ¬¬

**Y**: jeje eso no es verdad n.n!

**J**: ooh y dime entonces por k no hiciste tu tarea d matemáticas ¬¬

**Amy**: si la hizo u.u!

**J**: entons? ¬¬

**Y**: mi perro c la comió n.n!

**J**: ¡si claro como no! y yo soy cura ¬¬

**A**: apoco c les permit a los curas ser GAYS jejeje n.n!

**J**: ¡ya vas a empezar con eso otra vez!

**Y**: Amy recuerda k prometimos ya no recordarle a Jack sobre sus "preferencias" n.n!

**J:** ¡¡k no soy gay!

**A**: bueno bueno pero no t enojes u.u

**Y**: oie Jack si Kai no t gusta entons ¡m lo puedo quedar! n.n

**J**: ...hm... a k vino eso ¬¬

**Y**: e-eto n.n! nada pero si dices k no t gusta entons déjamelo n.n

**A**: o por lo menos pásanos el álbum d fotos k por mas k buscamos no lo encontramos T.T

**J**: ¬¬ c los voy a decir por ultima vez ¡¡a mi no m gusta ese maldito maricon d cara pintada!

**Y**: eeehh ... Jack 0.o

J: k les pasa por k ponen esa cara

**A**: oye Jaky aaaaiiiiiaaaa (y enseguida rompe la silla donde estaba sentada en la cabeza d Jack n.n!)

**Y**: Amy creo k matast a Jack 0.o (saco una vara y lo pico, ya saben para verificar k siga con vida n.n!), no crees k t pasast?

**A**: c lo merecía, además estoy segura d k todas las fans (y también LOS fans d Kai, no c hagan yo c hay a quienes si les guste ¬¬) d Kai están de acuerdo conmigo JAJAJAJA nadie le habla así a Kai y vive para contarlo . jeje o no chicas? n.n

**Y**: pues t tengo malas noticias, Jack aun sigue con vida u.u!

**A**: demonios falle ¬¬

**Y**: k diguist? o.0

**A**: nada nada mejor comencemos el fic antes d k Jaky despiert y lo eche todo a perder

**Y**: n.nU OK, pues con algo d demora pero aquí esta el capitulo 3, espero lo disfruten

KAI&RAYKAI&RAYKAI&RAYKAI&RAYKAI&RAYKAI&RAY

Capitulo 3: Te amo

Ambos se miraron fijamente ,en eso de los ojos de Ray comenzaron a brotar lagrimas , "Kai" el bicolor solo lo miro pero no dijo nada "dime por que Kai""Ray""dime por que me dejaste"

Flash back --------------

Las cosas no iban muy bien para Kai y Ray, el primero se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo trabajando mientras que el segundo se la pasaba solo casi todo el tiempo, para ambos la soledad habitaba en su corazón ,Ray quería hablar ,quería arreglar las cosas entre ambos pero sentía que no tenia derecho a reclamar nada ,después de todo Kai nunca le negó nada, siempre que el neko quería algo Kai se lo daba sin reclamar por eso Ray trataba de convencerse de que las cosas estaban bien aun que sabia perfectamente que no era así, pero solo eso le quedaba .

Una mañana Ray se levanto muy temprano ,un poco antes que Kai y eso que el bicolor se levantaba a las 5:00 a.m. y se puso a meditar sobre la situación en eso escucho como Kai bajaba las escaleras dispuesto a irse a trabajar y este al ver a Ray despierto tan temprano se sorprendió "que te sucede?" le pregunto algo frío "eeh...yo...nada..nada todo esta bien , solo.. quería un café""aa..bueno entonces te veré después ,trabajare hasta tarde" y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Ray "Kai" este volteo a verlo y el neko siguió "e-eto, yo...yo solo...solo quería saber que quieres para cenar" Ray lo había meditado y decidió que para salvar su relación era necesario decirle como se sentía pero le costaba mucho trabajo ,tanto que no se atrevió a mencionarlo "hmf ... pues haz lo que tu quieras ya que no creo llegar para cenar""aaa...ya veo entonces te espero""no lo creo, pienso que lo mejor es que no me esperes""mmm... de acuerdo, esta bien" y le dio una sonrisa aun que podía verse claramente que era fingida y el bicolor lo noto pero aun así no dijo nada ,se dio la media vuelta y salio rumbo al trabajo ;en el fondo Kai sabia que las cosas no iban bien ,se quedo pensativo en el auto ¿que era lo que debía hacer para que Ray volviera a sonreír como antes? se sintió tentado a regresar a abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero no podía, por mas que lo quisiera no podía, dio un suspiro resignado y se dirigió al trabajo.

Un poco mas tarde como por eso de las 6:00 p.m. ,Ray daba vueltas por la habitación y constantemente veía el teléfono ,antes cuando Kai recién comenzaba a trabajar ,el neko lo llamaba diario pero el bicolor siempre se mostraba frío e incluso molesto, por eso decidió nunca volver a llamarlo al trabajo ,pero estaba desesperado ,se sentó en la cama y miro el teléfono ,por instantes dudo pero finalmente tomo el teléfono ;en el trabajo Kai siempre pensaba en Ray, pensaba en lo afortunado que era al tenerlo a su lado y por eso mismo pensaba en como acercarse a él ,y no en el sentido físico ya que en eso no tenia tanto problema (J: 0.0 osease k es bueno en la c...)(Y: shhhh ¡calla!... ya t despertaste? 0.o)(J: si ya m recupere del golpe k m dio esa salvaje u.u!)(y: emm bueno u.u!) pero en lo sentimental le costaba mucho trabajo ,mostrar afecto nunca fue su fuerte pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a Ray, en eso el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos ,era su secretaria que lo llamaba "si, dime Claudia"(fue el 1º nombre k c m ocurrió n.n!) "tiene una llamada""quien es?""no quiso decírmelo, solo menciono que era urgente""hmf..esta bien pásamelo" Kai espero unos instantes a que transfirieran la llamada y después hablo "si, quien habla?" pero nadie respondió ,su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse y volvió a preguntar "quien habla?" pero nada y después se oyó como colgaban ,Kai solo miro molesto el teléfono y colgó, luego se puso a revisar unos papeles .

Lo había hecho, lo había llamado pero al escuchar la voz de Kai no supo que decir ,como comenzar y decidió colgar ,en verdad quería arreglar las cosas pero tenia miedo de hablar con él ya que el bicolor podía ser tan frío al hablar que atemorizaba hasta al mas valiente , Ray se tiro derrotado a la cama y miro el techo ,no supo cuanto estuvo así pero de pronto le dio por mirar a lado de la cama y ahí vio su foto favorita ,la única donde estaba con Kai , entonces el neko rió divertido recordando el trabajo que le costo que Kai se tomara la foto con él ,ese día estaban en el parque, en eso Ray vio a un fotógrafo y le pidió a Kai que se tomaran la foto juntos ,este se negaba pero al final accedió, lo que mas recordaba de aquello fue que al inicio estaban parados juntos y momentos antes de que tomaran la foto , Kai abrazo por detrás a Ray y la foto así quedo (Y: aaa creo k llorare T.T) ,por eso era su favorita y la mantenía a un lado de la cama ,le hacia recordar lo mucho que amaba a Kai , en eso miro su reloj y decidido se paro y salio rumbo al trabajo de Kai, aun había esperanzas ;miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no era tan tarde ,pensó en irse lo antes posible para ver a su amado Ray ,ya lo tenia decidido pero en eso entro Claudia con mas papeles, eran muchos los documentos que necesitaba revisar y firmar ,volvió a ver el reloj y tuvo que esfumar la idea de irse temprano ,suspiro resignado y comenzó a revisar los documentos ;al llegar el neko pidió ver a Kai pero no se lo permitieron, resignado Ray se quedo en la entrada con la idea de esperar a Kai hasta que saliera ;pasaban de las doce ,Kai bostezo cansado y salio de su oficina notando que ya no había nadie pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el ultimo en irse y cuando salio vio algo que lo sorprendió ,era Ray ahí sentado esperándolo, este al verlo se puso de pie y lo vio a los ojos "Ray que haces aquí a esta hora?""eeh ...bueno...es que pensé que podíamos regresar juntos a casa" y de nuevo no pudo decirle lo que en verdad quería ,Kai bajo la mirada, le hizo una seña para que se fueran y ambos subieron al auto ;de regreso llovía, no era muy fuerte pero las gotas de agua no cesaban, Ray pensaba en que decirle a Kai ,en eso volteo a verlo y noto que este tenia ojeras y que parpadeaba muy seguido ,era mas que obvio que estaba cansado ,pero Ray no entendía por que el bicolor no se tomaba un descanso y en eso hablo sin pensar "sabes, creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones" este lo miro, con la cabeza negó y luego le dijo "las empresas no se manejan solas" ,el neko no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver lo terco que podía ser Kai y de nuevo hablo sin pensar "Kai , mírate ,el trabajo te esta absorbiendo" Kai parecía pensativo pero no decía nada "ese maldito trabajo te esta matando" se sentía deprimido, sentía que todo le daba vueltas ,por eso dejo salir esas palabras ,no sabia que hacer, como arreglar las cosas ,sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared ;el bicolor no pudo contener la frustración "gracias a ese 'maldito' trabajo tú no tienes que mover ni un solo dedo y tienes todo lo que tú quieres" todo,como se atrevía a decir eso, Ray sintió un dolor profundo en el corazón y por fin se armo de valor para dejar salir lo que tenia dentro "todo Kai?" ,Kai se quedo sin palabras y el neko al ver que no decía nada prosiguió "y dime que hay de mi tiempo, de mis necesidades, de mis deseos, de mis sentimientos ,¡que hay de mi Kai!" ¡no,no podía ser ,Kai no podía soportar tal confesión , las palabras resonaban en su cabeza ,cada letra cada sonido eran como agujas clavándosele en el corazón ,no lo soporto mas y finalmente exploto "¡¡cállate Ray!" Kai podía ser frío pero jamás le había gritado ,ni siquiera alzado la voz y eso dejo muy extrañado al neko "¡¡tú no sabes nada de mi, no me comprendes Ray!" ,ambos quedaron en silencio ,solo se podía escuchar las gotas de agua chocando contra el parabrisas , mientras uno se maldecía mentalmente por lo ocurrido ,el otro sentía que se moría y que su corazón se hacia mil pedazos ,pero el silencio no duro mucho ,un ruido terriblemente fuerte se escucho cerca, seguido de una luz segadora ,por reflejo Kai freno pero esto solo provoco que el auto diera vueltas hasta salirse de la pista y caer por un barranco (J: donde he visto eso antes? ¬¬)(A: tu cállate anexado ¬¬)(Y: u.u!)

Era cuestión de vida o muerte, los doctores tenían que moverse rápido, tenían dos vidas que salvar ,el que estaba peor era Kai ,los doctores sabían que no tenia muchas posibilidades pero aun así no se dieron por vencidos he hicieron lo posible por mantenerlo vivo; pero los esfuerzos parecían en vano y por fin lo inevitable ocurrió ,Kai Hiwatari falleció ,entonces los doctores se concentraron plenamente en Ray (J: apoco los estaban operando al mismo tiempo 0.o)(Y: falta d presupuesto y personal u.u)(J/A: woow 0.o). Todo estaba oscuro ,no entendía que pasaba, miro a su alrededor ,todo eran tinieblas pero pudo escuchar voces, las voces de los doctores se escuchaban cerca, Kai corrió para alcanzar las voces y entonces a lo lejos vio una luz, tenia miedo pero siguió corriendo y al final de la luz pudo ver a los doctores, se encontraba en la sala de emergencias y ahí con espanto pudo ver a los doctores operándolo, a él, estaba petrificado, se vio así mismo ahí tendido y malherido ,se abrazo así mismo protectoramente "esto no esta pasando" se decía así mismo para tranquilizarse ,y en eso escucho con horror la voz de uno de los doctores que decía "doctor lo estamos perdiendo" seguido de la línea mortal, intentaron revivirlo con descargas ,pero nada y entonces uno de los doctores dijo algo decepcionado "hora de la muerte 12:55am" no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser "¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO" soltó un grito desgarrador "no estoy muerto ¡QUE NO ME VEN!" y se lanzo contra uno de los doctores pero solo lo atravesó, Kai quedo en shock ,era verdad, no podía creerlo, él ...había muerto, "doctor el otro esta muy mal" las palabras de una doctora lo saco de su estado y al voltear pudo ver a Ray ,todos los doctores comenzaban a moverse mas rápido ,ya habían perdido a uno no podían permitir que otro mas muriera; Kai pudo contemplar la escena con horror, "k fue lo k hice, esto ..esto es mi culpa" y por primera vez en su vida lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho antes, "doctor, c nos va" no él no todo menos eso, no podía permitir que le pasara lo mismo a Ray, pero que podía hacer, después de todo solo era una fantasma ,¡que demonios podía hacer para que su amado no muriera, y el peor sonido que pueda existir sonó de nuevo, esta vez para Ray ¡¡Noo! grito Kai aterrorizado, los doctores comenzaron a darle descargas pero este no reaccionaba, toda la vida de Kai paso frente a sus ojos, y siempre donde quiera que miraba se encontraba Ray, no lo pudo soportar y con todas sus fuerzas grito "¡¡Raayy!" y en la ultima descarga el corazón de Ray volvió a latir ,los doctores suspiraron aliviados ,"nunca podré corregir lo que paso Ray pero al menos quiero que tú vivas, que seas feliz, yo... solo con eso seré feliz" hablo Kai mas para si mismo y soltó lagrimas ,pero esta vez eran de alegría y en eso vio como los labios de Ray se movían y pronuncio una simple palabra , un simple nombre "Kai" y dicho esto quedo inconciente, como era posible que dijera su nombre después de todo lo que le había dicho, como podía estar pensando en él después de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado? el bicolor se acerco hasta donde estaba Ray y le dijo "quizás, si nunca me hubieras conocido, hubieras podido ser feliz, estarás mejor sin mi , adiós Ray ,te amo " y dicho esto desapareció.

Todo estaba oscuro, Ray se encontraba en un lugar desierto ,y en eso sintió una presencia, volteo y pudo ver a Kai de espaldas "¡Kai!" le grito ,pero este solo volteo un poco comenzó a caminar "¡espera ,no te vayas Kai!" y desesperado comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo pero este se alejaba cada vez mas y mas "¡por favor no te vayas, no me dejes, KAI!" en eso la oscuridad comenzó a disiparse y escucho una voz familiar "Ray, Ray , despierta Ray ,por favor despierta""T-Tyson?" y la oscuridad desapareció por completo dejando una luz intensa, el neko comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos ,se encontraba en el hospital pero no entendía que pasaba y en eso recordó el accidente y comprendió por que estaba en el hospital "Ray?" su cuerpo le dolía pero aun así volteo y pudo ver a Tyson sentado a su lado, no lo había visto en años y su presencia lo tranquilizo un momento "T-Tyson, que..que paso?""Ray, estas bien, me da mucho gusto, ¡chicos vengan rápido, Ray despertó!" y entraron corriendo Kenny y Max, al verlo despierto lloraron de alegría "Ray, gracias a Dios que estas bien" dijo Max muy aliviado "oh Ray nos tenias muy preocupados" dijo Kenny sollozando ,Ray contemplo a sus amigos y les dijo "chicos...yo..cuanto tiempo he estado así" "viejo llevabas dormido 3 días, parecía que dormirías por siempre" dijo Tyson con un tono algo burlón, Ray rió ante el comentario de Tyson pero en eso recordó algo "¡¡Raayy!" ,la voz de kai, estaba seguro que la había escuchado en algún momento durante la operación, si, estaba completamente seguro de que era Kai, y la sonrisa que tenia se borro e intento levantarse pero sus amigos no se lo permitieron "Ray, cálmate ,tienes que estar en reposo" le dijo Max preocupado, "no déjenme" les decía entre forcejeos "yo..¡yo tengo que ver a Kai!" y sus amigos pararon el forcejeo, era como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua fría "que les pasa por que me miran así, donde esta Kai?" Max y Kenny se miraron ,con las cabezas asintieron y voltearon a ver a Tyson como esperando que dijera algo "p-por que ..por que no me dicen nada" Tyson suspiro y miro directamente a los ojos a Ray "yo...l-lo siento Ray..pero Kai...Kai falleció" Ray quedo en shock, no podía ser, tenia que ser una mentira "n-no ...no NOOO, ES MENTIRA ES MENTIRA" y se intento levantar de nuevo, Tyson lo contuvo intentando hacerlo reaccionar "cálmate Ray""ES MENTIRA, TENGO QUE VERLO, TENGO QUE VERLO, ÈL ESTUVO CONMIGO EN LA OPERACIÓN, YO LO SENTI""REACCIONA RAY" y el neko se quedo petrificado y luego volteo a ver a Tyson, él estaba llorando "comprende Ray, Kai esta muerto, ya no hay nada que hacer, debes entenderlo" Max y Kenny comenzaron a sollozar y entonces Ray comprendió que no era mentira "nooo, por que, no puede ser" Ray se sentía fatal y se dejo caer a la cama adoptando la posición fetal, abrazándose así mismo "Kai" comenzó a llorar ,Tyson vio a su amigo y dejo salir unas palabras "Ray...como lo sentimos""yo...todo esto...fue mi culpa...por mi culpa Kai esta muerto, por que, por que? ¡¡es mi culpa!" los tres amigos quedaron anonadados ante las palabras del neko "noo...nooo...NOOOOO" el grito desgarrador de Ray pudo oírse por todo el hospital, habían salvado su vida pero en el proceso su corazón y su alma fallecieron, era solo un muerto viviente.

Fin del flash back ------------

Kai seguía sin decir una palabra "por que Kai?" el neko estaba bañado en lagrimas "por que no m dejaste ir contigo, tanto me odiabas que no querías que me fuera contigo, por que?" Ray estaba en shock todo ese tiempo sintió que era culpable, también sentía que el debió irse con Kai, ya una vez había intentado suicidarse pero Tyson llego y logro impedirlo, por eso prefirió dejarse caer, morir lentamente, "solo dime por que, solo eso quiero saber ,DIME POR QUE ME DEJASTE, DIME POR QUE NO ME DEJASTE IRME CONTIGO" estaba hecho pedazos, se tiro al piso abrazándose ,Kai lo contemplo y comenzó a caminar así él ,se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y le dijo "Ray, por favor escúchame Ray" el neko salio de su estado por un momento y miro a Kai a los ojos "por que Kai?" "Ray...yo...he estado observándote, desde que morí he estado a tu lado mirándote, vigilándote, y no sabes cuando me duele verte así" Ray quedo impactado ante las palabras de Kai ,tanto que no supo que decir "yo...no sabia..no entendía por que seguía aquí en la tierra, creía que era mi castigo por todos mis pecados y faltas, mi sentencia era verte ,ver lo que te había hecho ,pero no puedo quedarme así" y de los ojos de Kai brotaron lagrimas "Kai...tú..estas llorando...jamás te había visto llorar""por favor escúchame Ray, no fue tu culpa, tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto, debes dejar de culparte y continuar con tu vida, por favor ,te lo pido, te lo ruego""si no hubiera sido por mi seguirías vivo, es mas si no me hubieras conocido esto no habría pasado, es mi culpa ¡es mi culpa!""POR QUE NO QUIRES ENTENDER" Ray se callo y momentáneamente dejo de llorar "Ray.. yo también pensé que si no me hubieras conocido no habrías sufrido tanto...pero...en este tiempo que te he observado me di cuenta ...de que eras lo mas preciado para mi ,yo había nacido con el único propósito de conocerte, por eso me duele ver así""yo... solo..quiero saber por que no me dejaste ir contigo" Kai contuvo su sollozo y escucho con atención "yo... tuve un sueño...estaba en un lugar extraño y delante de mi había una persona vestida de negro, y me extendió la mano para que la tomara, estaba por hacerlo pero escuche tu voz, escuche tu voz que me llamaba y pude verte del lado contrario al misterioso personaje y sin dudarlo corrí hacia ti y grite "kai" , luego no supe que paso y me vi en un espacio negro ,estaba solo y de nuevo tu apareciste, intente alcanzarte pero no pude y luego escuche la voz de tyson, tu me salvaste verdad,si yo.. si yo hubiera tomado la mano de aquel hombre hubiera muerto verdad, entonces por que me detuviste por que me llamaste, si hubiera muerto estaríamos juntos ,por que lo hiciste" Kai quedo serio, se puso de pie y luego dijo "te equivocas""que?" Ray se levanto y quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de Kai "es verdad si hubieras tomado la mano de aquel hombre hubieras muerto... pero...también hubieras quedado atrapado en tu propia oscuridad""en mi propia oscuridad?""yo..en ese momento lo único que quería es que estuvieras a salvo, que volvieras a sonreír y disfrutar de la vida ,Ray si hubieras muerto, yo ..jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, haría cualquier cosa para que no cayeras en esa oscuridad ,inclusive darle mi alma al mismo diablo si con eso tu te salvabas, Ray eres mi todo, solo tenerte a mi lado era suficiente motivo para pensar que la vida valía la pena" y de nuevo comenzó a llorar ante un sorprendido Ray "Kai""es verdad quizás si no nos hubiéramos conocido nada de esto habría pasado pero, la vida, mi vida, no habría tenido sentido sin ti, tú le diste sentido a mi vida, jamás te lo dije Ray pero esa es la verdad, yo...yo te amo con todo mi corazón ,te amo Ray" el neko lo miro, y el sollozo se hizo venir de nuevo "yo... no sabes cuanto tiempo espere escuchar esas palabras""debí decírtelo desde un principio, pero tenia mucho miedo, por favor perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te cause, perdóname mi amor" y se acerco hasta él para darle un beso en los labios pero el contacto no era físico mas bien era la esencia ,Ray cerro los ojos y pudo sentir el calor que Kai despedía con ese beso "yo también te amo kai, te amo y te amare por siempre""entonces te lo pido ,por favor vuelve a sonreír, sonríe como lo hacías antes, hazlo por mi y también por ti" Ray se seco las lagrimas y sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hace años ,Kai también sonrió y los dos se miraron profundamente ,con un amor indescriptible ,en eso por el ventanal se vio una luz muy brillante ,Kai volteo a ver la luz y casi enseguida volteo a ver a Ray, "tengo que irme, ya no tengo mas pendientes en la tierra, te amo Ray, por favor no lo olvides, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aun que no me veas" se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la luz "espera Kai" la voz del neko interrumpió su paso y volteo a verlo "si Ray?""Kai prométeme que me esperaras" y le dio una de esas sonrisas que solo el pude dar "Ray, yo te esperare el tiempo que sea, no importa si son 1000 años o una eternidad, estaré esperándote" y dicho esto le dio una sonrisa tan sincera y hermosa, y continuo su camino hacia la luz ,cuando este hubo entrado por completo, todo volvió a la normalidad Ray se quedo unos momentos pensativo, miro por el ventanal, camino hasta el balcón mirando el cielo azul todo lleno de estrellas ,sonrió y camino dentro del cuarto y cerro el ventanal ,se sentó en la cama mirando la foto de los dos, la tomo y la contemplo por unos instantes "adiós Kai, no, hasta siempre Kai" y dejo la foto en su lugar para reanudar el sueño, y por primera vez en meses pudo dormir tranquilo, esa noche soñó con Kai ,por fin, su alma y corazón habían vuelto y sanado sus heridas, en el sueño Ray se dijo así mismo "algún día, algún día"

FIN ----------

Y/A: aaa k triste T.T

J: por favor no exageren no es para tanto

A: es k es muy conmovedor T.T

Y: quería llorar desde k lo escribí T.T

J: no querías, lloraste ¬¬

Y: es k soy muy sensible T.T

J: tu chichas d todo u.u! ...snif

Y: jack... estas llorando? 0.o

J: noo..t equivocas..snif snif... ¡es k tengo una basura en el ojo y no m la puedo quitar! T.T

A: quien lo diría, la rata d dos patas tiene corazón jeje ¬¬

Y: pero haber calmemos el llanto y dejemos algo en claro n.n, c k en muchas partes las cosas parecen repetitivas, pero créanme k si tiene su chiste, además ese punto lo retomamos pero desde otros ángulos y encajando algunas piezas k faltaban

A: si no crean k fue por falta d ideas n.n! todo era esencial

J: y k no hubiera sido mas fácil decir k kai c pelo en un accidente y su fantasmita vino a ver a ray 0.o

A/Y: eeh pues ,quizás pero así no tendría chiste o.0

J: bueno como sea pero sigo pensando k tardaste mucho en subir este capitulo y sobre todo ¡por k no c murió el gato ese, por k fue kai!

A: jack, en primera tu tuviste la culpa d k tardáramos en el capitulo, y en segunda pues así c decidió desde un principio u.u!

J: k yo tuve la culpa? aa si todo yo verdad ¬¬

A: es verdad y lo sabes, perdiste el original y por eso tardamos u.u!

J: si pero lo encontré ,o no n.n!

Y: haber chicos calma k falta una ultima cosa, para mi todas las historias nos deben dejar una enseñanza aun k sea chiquita n.n pueden decirme cual fue la d este fic?

A: mm k cuando manejes no quites la vista del frente por k podrías tener una accidente?

Y: eehhh ..pues si..eso es verdad pero no era lo k tenia en mente 0.o

J: k kai y ray son unos llorones n.n!

Y: no, m canse d repetirlo hasta el cansancio u.u,"el hubiera no existe", esto c refiere a k no dejen las cosas inconclusas por después será muy tarde, si quieren reír háganlo, si c sienten tristes lloren sin importar k los vean o no, si aman, amen sin limites por k si le tienen miedo a los resultados después será demasiado tarde u.u

J/A: woow, k profundo

Y: bueno ha llegado el momento d despedirnos n.n muchas gracias por su paciencia y les agradezco a los k c tomaron la molestia d leer esta novatada n.n!

A: pero no c preocupen k esto no es un adiós ,ya nos veremos luego en algún otro fic n.n

J: si deberían saber k d nosotros no es fácil deshacerse JAJAJA

Y: una vez mas muchas gracias ,cuídense y sean felices


End file.
